


Matchmaker

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer gets a new best friend. Preseries. (10/20/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this as therapy after the abdomination known as the last episode. It's preseries and fairly lighthearted.  
  
Beta: Thanks to Wollem, an awesome beta and also Alcott for her help.  


* * *

This might be a big mistake, he thought as he glanced down at the little bundle that he was carrying.

He looked down at the bundle again. Dark eyes looked up at him, a whimper escaped followed by a light brown head and two white paws belonging to a weeks old beagle puppy. The two white paws were placed on his chest. His heart melted again and he stroked the soft head and silky ears and patted the black saddle on the little dog's back. He noticed that the puppy had a few white hairs on his back, just like his mother did. He sighed again. Well it might be a mistake, but it was one that he was going to live with. He had fallen completely in love with this soft ball of fur. He murmured softly to the little guy and the white tipped tail waved in answer.

Jon had no idea when he got up this morning that this afternoon his life would be changed. Angela had called him yesterday and asked him to stop by for a visit today. He was only too happy to go. After he and Rebekka had broken up, he stayed in touch with her mother in part because he had fallen in love with their beagle, Blossom.

When he got to Angela's, she had greeted him with a warm close hug. She had wanted to hear all his news and they had chatted for a while about the NX project. He did ask after Rebekka and was happy to learn that she was doing very well with her restaurant and club. After catching up with all the news, Angela had led him to the back room of the house and opened the door. With a twinkle in her eye, she stood aside and let him enter the room first. Inside the room in a box lined with soft blankets were Blossom and four puppies. Jon had gotten down on his knees, grinning at four pups as they tumbled over each other squeaking and play growling. He had stroked Blossom as he watched her children play.

"They are all four males, Jonathan." Angela had commented as she stood in the doorway watching him.

He had turned, smiled at her and laughed. "The Four Musketeers!!"

He had reached in and picked up one of the puppies who wiggled with delight and tried to lick his face. He had cuddled him for a while and then looked down to see the smallest of the puppies staring up at him. He yipped and jumped at the side of the box trying to get out. Jon had laughed, put down the pup he was holding and picked up the one demanding attention. As soon as he was in Jon's arm, he snuggled into his chest, yawned and fell asleep.

Angela had laughed. "I think he's adopted you."

Jon had shaken his head. "No, I can't take a puppy. I wouldn't be able to give him a good home. And I'm up for the captaincy of Enterprise. They are making the selection next week. I can't take a dog into space."

He had put the sleeping pup back with his brothers but the pup sprang up, yipping up at Jon.

Angela had laughed again. "I don't think you have a choice, Jonathan. He knows where he belongs."

Jon had reached in and picked up the puppy again who immediately licked his hand and snuggled into his chest again. Jon had laughed slightly, sighed and stroked the puppy. He had been adopted.

Now back at his apartment Jon put the puppy down on the floor while he got a basket out of the closet that he figured would make a good bed for the pup. The puppy sat where Jon put him, watching with great interest as his new daddy got everything ready for him. Finally Jon picked the pup up and put him in the basket. "Here you go..." He started, then stopped and looked at the puppy. "You need a name."

He picked the puppy up and looked at him solemnly. "What is your name, little guy?"

The puppy yipped and licked at Jon's face. Jon laughed and thought suddenly of referring to the puppies as the Four Musketeers.

"Porthos!" He said to the puppy. The pup yipped and licked him.

He planted a kiss on the top of the soft head and put Porthos in his basket explaining to him that this was his bed. He got dishes out for food and water and put them next to the basket. By the time he had finished doing that, Porthos was out of the basket and trotting at his heels wherever he went.

Jon found himself talking to the little beagle as he went about getting his apartment in order and then getting down on the floor and playing with him. He laughed out loud at the antics of the puppy. He surprised himself. He hadn't laughed a lot lately. He was too focused on his career and his goal of being the first deep space captain. He wanted Enterprise and all his energies went toward that goal.

The comm. on the wall chimed. Jon glanced at his watch as he got up to answer it. It was after 20:00. He couldn't believe that it had gotten so late.

"Archer." He said as he pressed the button and loud background noise filtered through the speaker.

"Jon? What are you doing at home? We were supposed to meet at the 602 tonight."

Jon closed his eyes and groaned. He had forgotten that he was supposed to meet Trip and some of the team tonight. "I'm sorry, Trip. Something came up. I'm not going to be able to make it."

There was silence for a second on the other end of the comm., and then Trip laughed. "Ok, can't blame you if you got a better offer."

Jon laughed at his friend. "Not necessarily a better offer, just a more pressing one right now. I'll catch you tomorrow at work."

Jon spent the night playing with Porthos and watching a water polo game on the video screen.

At bedtime, Jon settled the puppy into his basket and went into his bedroom, only to find that Porthos had jumped out of the basket and trotted behind him. After putting him back three times with the same results, Jon laughingly gave up and brought the basket into his bedroom.

Putting Porthos into his basket with a few soothing words and a stroke on the head, he climbed into his bed and closed his eyes and started to relax into sleep. Just as he was dozing off, Porthos yipped and scratched at the side of his bed. Jon opened his eyes in irritation.

Getting out of bed and picking up the little dog, he carried him back to the bed he had made for him. Putting him back in the basket, he scolded.

"THIS is your bed, Porthos, now go to sleep." He placed the pup once again into the nest of blankets and headed back for his bed. Porthos beat him to the side of the bed and was looking up at him pleadingly and whining pitifully.

Jon groaned. He was too tired to fight this battle tonight and he had to be up very early. So he picked up Porthos, put him the bed and crawled in after him. The puppy curled up beside him and fell asleep. Jon followed with his hand on the soft back of his new friend. __*

Trip greeted him with a knowing grin the next morning. "You look like you had a late night? Want to talk about it?"

Jon smiled and walked past his friend. "There's nothing to talk about."

Trip turned and followed him, still curious. "C'mon, Jon...I tell you everything."

Jon laughed at him. "I know." And continued on to the computer. Trip shook his head and called after him. "You will tell me, Jonathan Archer, you know you will." And he headed to the back of the hanger where the prototype engine was set up.

Jon had planned on telling his best friend about Porthos but now he thought it might be more fun to just have him meet the puppy. He knew Trip would think he was crazy but maybe when he met the little guy, he would understand why he felt the way he did.

It was a long day; there was a lot of work to be done on Enterprise before its launch date in two years. As soon as Starfleet picked its captain, then the team would move to the space station, where work was continuing on the big ship. They all put in long days working on the project. Jon was on pins and needles waiting to hear who would captain the ship. He had worked long and hard on this project and he knew the disappointment would be sharp if he wasn't picked.

He sat at the computer going over the specs for the armory thinking once again that they would need a good armory officer to get this all in order. He wondered if they were taking up too much precious space for weapons of war when they were explorers.

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the blue eyes of Trip Tucker. "Quitting time, Jon." Trip said to him. "Its way after 1900."

He nodded, shut off the computer and yawned. "I think........." he started to say but never finished. He bolted out of his chair remembering Porthos at home. He grabbed his jacket and rushed past Trip saying. "I've got to go. Talk with you tomorrow."

Trip stared at him as he rushed out of the hanger. This was a mystery and Trip didn't like mysteries. He was feeling a little left out of Jon's life the last couple of days. He wasn't sure that he liked that either. Most of his on and off duty time was spent with Jon and he was starting to feel a little bit jealous.

* * *

Porthos hadn't been able to go that long without going out for relief and Jon had several messes to clean up. He took the puppy out to the dog yard and let him run and play for a while. He ran, barked and had a great time. Jon chased him, threw balls and sticks and then they both collapsed on the soft grass. Porthos immediately curled up beside Jon and went to sleep. It was after 22:00 before they got back to the apartment and there was a message on the comm system. It was Trip.

"I stopped by to see if you wanted to go for a beer but guess you already had other plans."

Trip sounded disappointed. Jon was also disappointed that he had missed his friend. They had been best friends for the last 5 years and he couldn't imagine life without Trip in it. He was going to make sure that Trip was appointed Chief Engineer when he was promoted to Captain. Jon chuckled to himself, he was getting a little ahead of himself but he had a good feeling.

He was too tired right now to call Trip back, so he got ready for bed, once again putting Porthos in his basket. Which lasted for all of two minutes before the pup was whining at the side of Jon's bed. He reached down, picked him up and put him on the bed. As he fell asleep he thought a pattern was forming here and he didn't seem to be the one in charge in this relationship.

Jon received an early morning call to report to Admiral Forrest's office. He dressed with care in a clean pressed uniform and headed for Starfleet headquarters. On the way there he called Trip.

"This could be it, Trip. I'm on my way to Admiral Forrest's office." He said trying to sound calm, he wasn't sure he succeeded.

Trips reaction was exactly what he needed. "Ok, we're on our way!!"

Jon laughed. "Let's not count our chickens before they're hatched."

"I have no doubts about it. Enterprise belongs to you, Jon. Call me as soon as you can." Trip sounded excited. "I'm not going to get any work done anyway."

Two hours later Jon left Admiral Forrest's office suppressing a huge smile and the urge to let loose a shout of triumph. He had done it. He had been promoted to Captain. Enterprise was his. He and Forrest went over the plans for launch. Jon was insistent on picking his senior officers. He had a couple of people in mind that he knew he wanted on his crew. He put in a request for Trip and the approval was only a formality, he knew. The chief Engineer needed to be in place ASAP and he knew Forrest would push the request through.

He and Trip would move to the space station in a month and remain there while the ship was finished. He would be able to take his time going over service records and picking the rest of his crew.

He didn't bother to call Trip; he just headed over to the hanger. He wanted to tell him this news in person. He found his friend running simulations on the prototype engine. He waited until the engine was shut down and then walked forward.

Trip turned and saw him, a smile lit up his face. "Captain?" He asked.

Jon nodded and said. "Yes, Commander!!"

They left work early and headed out for a celebration. They ended up at the 602 Club and Jon was toasted unceasingly. The celebration got pretty loud and Jon ended up more than a little drunk. He had called a neighbor earlier who promised to look after Porthos until he got home so he felt free to indulge a little.

Trip was amused to note that the more his friend had to drink, the more he laughed. Trip liked to hear him laugh. He always felt that Jon didn't laugh enough. More and more people bought him drinks. He was gracious and accepted their toasts and good wishes with a smile and a joke. Although Jon was trying to act like the drinks weren't affecting him, Trip noticed that he seemed a little unsteady and was holding onto a table or the bar as he moved around the room He also was walking with the deliberate concentration of one who's worried that one foot will stumble over the other. Trip made sure that he stayed close to the new captain. As the evening progressed, Jon seemed to take every opportunity to throw his arm over Trip's shoulder. Trip enjoyed the closeness and made no move to disengage himself from Jon's arm. About the time the club was closing, Jon's grip on Trip was to steady himself. He leaned heavily on his friend and started to slur his words. They stayed for another hour and Trip made sure that the only liquid that Jon consumed was water. Jon cheerfully said his goodnights to all the wellwishers as they congratulated him one more time. Trip gently suggested it was time to go home and Jon blearily nodded. He clung to Trip as they left the club. Trip had his arm around him and was steadying him as they hailed a cab. Trip gave the cabbie Jon's address and they were on their way. Then he changed his mind and gave the cabbie his address. He wasn't comfortable leaving Jon alone in his place in this condition.

During the cab ride to Trip's place, Jon had leaned his head on Trip's shoulder and fallen asleep, snoring softly. When the cab stopped, Trip had been able to rouse him enough to be able to help him stumble into the apartment and collapse on Trip's bed. Trip got Jon's uniform off and covered him with a blanket. He pushed a lock of hair off Jon's forehead, marveling in the softness of it. He straightened and stood watching Jon sleep for a few minutes, then went to the living room and slept on the couch. __* Jon woke up with light streaming in through window by the bed. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. It was a few seconds before he realized that his bedroom didn't have a window by the bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. At first he didn't recognize the room and then realized that he was in Trip's bed. He turned his head toward the other side of the bed. No Trip. He was surprised to feel disappointment along with the relief. Jon sat up quickly and winced at the pain in his head just as the door to the bedroom opened and Trip walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Cap'n." he said cheerfully handing Jon the coffee. "How is your head this morning?"

"What am I doing here?" He asked looking at Trip oddly then said. "Captain?"

Trip laughed. "Well you did get a promotion yesterday." He sat on the bed beside Jon. "I was going to take you home but I was afraid to leave you alone in your condition so I brought you back here."

Jon rubbed his head and nodded. "You're a good friend, Trip." He started to push the covers aside and realized that all he had on were his skivvies. He looked at Trip who shrugged.

"You looked uncomfortable so I just helped out a little." Trip replied with a slight grin.

They sat and drank coffee for a while before Jon remembered Porthos. He sat up so quickly he slopped the hot liquid onto his hand.

"Damn, I've got to get home, Trip." He said getting out of bed and going to the chair where his clothes were.

"What's wrong?" Trip asked worried.

Jon turned back to Trip as he was pulling on his undershirt realizing that Trip still knew nothing about Porthos.

"Nothing's wrong. I have a new ....uh....roommate and I need to get home." He said quickly getting dressed.

Trip looked at him curiously with a slight feeling of apprehension that he couldn't understand.

"Roommate...c'mon Jon let's hear it." He demanded.

Jon laughed. "Come over tonight and I'll introduce you."

"You can't leave me like that." Trip persisted.

But Jon was already out of the door, leaving Trip standing there thinking that life might be changing for them both and he wasn't sure if he was happy about that. He was used to having Jon to himself.

The day went quickly for them both. An announcement had been made to the media so Jon had to duck in the side gate of the Project site. They spent the day getting ready to transfer all programs and equipment up to Enterprise in orbit. Jon was anxious to get up there and he had made some calls during the day and made arrangements for his apartment and its contents. It was going to be a long mission and he was anxious to get started. His quarters were ready on the space station and he decided not to wait the month to get up there. His plans were to move up to the space station in the next few days. He talked with Trip and suggested he do the same. Trip was more than happy to obey this order; in fact he was already packed and ready to go.

Trip never did come over to meet Jon's new "roommate". There had been some problems with the transfer of data to the space station and he'd spent the whole night at the hangar. He admitted to himself that he was just a little jealous of this new person in Jon's life but he would never admit it to anyone else.

As always, they met every morning for breakfast before going to the hangar, and in the evening they met for a quick beer at the 602 Club. But Jon was always in a hurry to get home to Porthos.

Finally it was time for them to get up to the space station. Jon had sent most of his belongings up in the previous couple of days. All he had to do was close up his apartment, which was a bittersweet experience. He liked his apartment. But it had been a lonely place until Porthos had come to live with him and he was only now realizing how alone he was. He and Trip were together constantly but it was not the same as having someone living there.

He puzzled over his relationship with Trip occasionally. There was nothing he couldn't tell Trip and he relied on him totally. It was an amazing relationship; he knew that, they were 2 parts of a whole. It was never something he could verbalize to Trip but he never felt whole except when they were together.

Jon took a last look around his apartment. He wouldn't miss the place. It was comfortable but his home was on Enterprise from now on. He picked up his crew bag and the carrier with Porthos in it. Talking with Trip earlier, he had discovered that the engineer was already on the station. He smiled a little thinking how excited Trip was to be near his precious engine. No one would be able to pry him loose once they got to the space station-he'd probably have to order Trip not to sleep in Engineering. Jon looked down and saw little black eyes and a little black nose pressed against the mesh of the carrier, taking in everything and making sure he wasn't getting left behind.

"Wait until you meet your Uncle Trip." Then he laughed at himself. He was starting to sound like one of those people who treated their pets like children.

"Come on, Porthos, let's go home." He closed the door softly and didn't look back.

His quarters on the space station were small but there was room for his belongings and a cushion for Porthos in the corner. He stood at the window looking out at Enterprise. He couldn't believe it was his. He wished again that his father had lived to see this day.

The door chimes sounded interrupting his chain of thought. Porthos made a sound in his throat and Jon said sternly. "Quiet!!"

He was not going to have a barking dog on a space ship. Porthos quieted and cocked his head at Jon. Jon reached down and petted him.

"Good boy."

Then he went to the door and opened it. Trip stood there grinning at him. Jon grinned back and stepped aside so Trip could come in.

"We're finally here! I was just on the ship and she's more beautiful than I remember." Trip was practically bouncing with excitement. He walked over to the window and looked out at the ship.

"You've got a great view. Mine is on the other side of the station." He commented.

"Well, I am the Captain of Enterprise so I guess they figured they'd better give me good quarters." Jon teased but he realized that Trip wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at Porthos.

He looked at Jon. "Wha......who...?"

Jon laughed as Porthos yipped and put his paws up on Trip's leg. Trip bent down and picked up the puppy.

"What do we have here? Jon, you've been holding out on me."

Porthos licked Trip's nose. Trip sputtered and laughed as he cuddled the puppy.

"Trip, meet Porthos, my new roommate!!" Jon said as he sat down and watched the two of them get acquainted.

He laughed as Trip got down on the floor and played with Porthos. Jon got them both beers and sat on the floor with him and Porthos.

They drank their beers, talked and laughed. Porthos spent the time going from one to the other with balls and toys, taking turns snuggling in each of their laps. Finally he fell asleep half on Jon's lap and half on Trip's lap as they sat side by side.

Jon leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Trip beside him. It was comforting and stirring at the same time. He opened his eyes a slit and eyed Trip who was stroking Porthos' head.

Without moving Jon said softly. "I suppose we should get some sleep."

Trip nodded but didn't move. "So who's going to disturb the dog and move first?"

Jon chuckled. "Not me."

Trip grinned. "Well don't expect me to do your dirty work."

So they sat there for a little while without speaking listening to the soft breathing of the warm puppy on their laps.

Finally it was Trip reluctantly sat up and gently moved Porthos onto Jon's lap. Jon gathered the puppy into his arms as he watched Trip stand up and move toward the door. The room was warm but Jon felt cold without the warm of Trip beside him.

"Night, Cap'n." Trip grinned and keyed the door open.

Jon just smiled at him; he had a feeling he was going to hear this a lot from Tucker.

"Night, Trip."

Trip raised a hand at him and stepped thru the door. As soon as the door was closed, the peacefully sleeping pup in his lap woke up and whined. He jumped off Jon's lap and ran over to the door, scratched on it and yipped.

Jon got up and walked toward the door. "Porthos, quiet!!!"

Porthos ignored him and kept scratching at the door.

Jon picked him up and said. "Trip's gone, boy. We'll see him tomorrow."

Porthos licked Jon's nose and whined. Jon cuddled him for a minute and then put him down. The pup immediately ran to the door and scratched on it, yipping and whining.

"Quiet. Bad dog!!"

But Porthos ignored him. Jon grabbed the leash, figuring that the dog needed to go and relieve himself although he had never asked to go before. He attached the leash and opened the door. Porthos turned right and headed toward the dog run. Jon was impressed; he had himself a smart little dog. They were coming up to the dog run and his "smart little dog" ran right past. Jon stopped him, took him in there and waited while Porthos sniffed around and finally did his business. Back out in the corridor again, Porthos wanted to continue the way he had been going. Jon pulled on his leash toward his quarters but Porthos yipped and whined in distress. Jon picked him up but the pup didn't stop yipping.

The only thing Jon could do was to put him on the floor and follow him. Porthos took off as fast as his little puppy legs could carry him with Jon trailing behind him, half amused and half annoyed. Finally he slowed down and stopped in front of a door in another part of the crew quarters. He whined, yipped and scratched at the door. Jon, horrified, picked the pup up and started to walk back toward his quarters. This was really a bad idea. The door slid open before he had taken two steps back. He turned and found himself looking at Trip who was looking sleepy and rather amused.

"Couldn't wait till morning to see me again?" He asked and Jon wasn't sure if he was talking to him or Porthos.

Any response that he might have made was cut off when Porthos whined and strained to go and see Trip. Jon put him down and the puppy ran to Trip who picked him up. Porthos wiggled in delight and repeatedly tried to lick Trip's nose and mouth.

Jon was suddenly very jealous. Porthos was his dog and now it seemed like he preferred Trip. Trip disappeared into his quarters and Jon followed irritated. Trip put Porthos down and the pup ran around exploring Trip's small quarters. Trip turned with a smile, which disappeared when he saw the look on Jon's face.

"What's wrong? You think I did this on purpose?" He asked.

Jon's irritation quickly disappeared. "No ....of course you didn't. Seems he prefers to be with you though."

Trip didn't answer and they both stood staring at Porthos who had finished exploring Trip's quarters and was happily lying beside the bunk.

"Ok, I guess he just wanted to see where you lived." And they both laughed at the absurdity of it.

Jon reached down and picked up Porthos and walked to the door.

"Sorry, Trip, get some sleep." Jon said as they walked out into the corridor.

Trip yawned and nodded. "Night." He said as he keyed the door closed.

As soon as the door was closed, Porthos yipped and struggled to get out of Jon's arms.

"Porthos!!! Stop it." Jon was at his wits end. The door open again and an amused Trip stood in the doorway and Porthos quieted again.

"So what do we do?" He asked smiling.

Jon sighed. "Ok, you keep him tonight and we'll figure something out tomorrow. We both need our sleep."

Trip looked doubtful but nodded. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea." But Jon was placing the puppy in his arms. The little beagle wiggled in delight to be in Trip's arms and he lapped at his face.

Jon looked at Porthos sadly and turned to walk away as Trip keyed the door closed. He was almost back to his quarters when he heard his name being called softly. He whirled around to see Trip holding Porthos coming toward him.

"He started yipping and whining as soon as I got the door closed and I couldn't get him to stop." He said running his hand through his hair.

Jon looked at Porthos and his best friend and burst out laughing. "Now what do we do?"

They walked the rest of the way to Jon's quarters in silence. Inside Jon's quarters they stood looking at each other in embarrassment as Porthos sniffed his food dish hopefully. Finally Jon said to Trip.

"I guess you're going to have to stay here tonight or neither of us are going to get any sleep." He didn't add that he wasn't sure he'd get any sleep with Trip so close.

Trip nodded slowly and looked around the small quarters for a place to make a bed. Jon was already pulling out a pillow and another blanket and handing them to Trip.

Trip took them and spread the blanket on the floor. "I'll sleep down here."

Jon watched Trip getting settled on the floor feeling a little guilty that his best friend had to sleep on the floor then reluctantly climbed into his bunk and pulled the blanket up around him. Jon keyed the light out, picked up Porthos and put him on the bed. Porthos lay down for a few seconds, then jumped down to the floor and lay with Trip. Jon listened to him and when it was quiet for a little while, he drifted into sleep. He started awake with Porthos scratching at the side of the bed and whining. With a sigh, he reached down and picked the pup up and placed him on the bunk. With the little dog curled up next to him, Jon was drifting toward sleep again when Porthos leaped up, whined and jumped down awkwardly to be with Trip.

Jon keyed the light on again and looked down at a wide-awake, irritated engineer.

Jon sighed and took his blanket and pillow, moved to the floor with Trip and said. "Looks like this is the only way it's going to work."

Trip glared at Porthos and said. "Great dog you've got here, Jon."

Jon chuckled a little, keyed out the light and said. "It'll get better. Good Night, Trip." He settled into a comfortable position as Porthos found a comfortable spot between them.

Jon was use to sleeping in uncomfortable positions but it was along time after he heard Trip's even breathing before he drifted off to sleep.

As awareness intruded on his dreams, Jon realized there was a warm pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and realized that Trips head was on his chest and his arm was around Trip holding him close. Porthos was lying on his legs and snuggled up to Trip. He should have been uncomfortable but this felt so right. He didn't move, he hardly dared to breath. He wondered how Trip would feel waking up like this. He didn't have to wait long to find out. Trip stirred and Jon closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Slitting his eyes open he saw Trip raise his head from his chest and look around in confusion. Then he slowly put his head back on Jon's chest. Jon's heart skipped a beat. Trip lay there for a few minutes quietly and then his arm slid up and lightly caressed Jon's chest. He sighed deeply and slowly eased himself out of Jon's embrace.

Trip quietly got up as Jon lay pretending to still be asleep. He waited until Trip went into the bathroom before moving. He didn't get up immediately though, he lay there thinking about how they woke up. It felt so right, he always felt complete with Trip around. And Trip's reaction was very unexpected. Maybe he felt the same way. As he lay there pondering that, the door to the bathroom opened and Trip came out. Jon opened his eyes and stretched.

"Morning." He smiled at Trip. Trip gave him a look that was unreadable and dropped his eyes.

"Morning. I'm going to go back to my quarters and get my uniform." He said as he walked to the door.

Jon threw off the blanket, got up and sat on the edge of the bed running his hand over his eyes and said. "I'm sorry for such an uncomfortable night. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Trip grinned a little and said. "You better believe you will. I think Porthos got the best end of the deal."

Jon laughed. "I think you're right. I can't believe he acted like that. Lets hope we don't have to do this again tonight."

"You need to discipline your dog better." Trip pointed out.

Jon nodded. "I'll work on that. Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the mess hall in an hour."

Trip nodded and left. Porthos immediately ran to the door whining and scratching. Jon picked him up and said harshly.

"Stop it, Porthos....NO!!" He carried the little dog over to his basket.

"You have to be quiet. Trip will be back tonight." He said as he put Porthos into his basket. To his amazement the pup quieted.

Jon fed the dog, showered and got dressed then left with a warning to Porthos to behave.

The day went quickly, there was so much to do before the launch and now that they were officially Captain and Chief Engineer, it was easier to move ahead with the work that needed to be done. It was after 7 when they finally called it a day.

Jon went back to his quarter to take Porthos to the dog run. He was amazed to find that as young as this dog was there was only one mess that he had to clean up. He thought Porthos was learning what the dog run was for. They played for a while and he let the dog loose to explore. Porthos was having a nice romp with another dog in the run. Jon sat and watched, laughing at the puppy antics when Trip walked in and sat down beside him. He watched for a little while and said.

"He's having a good time."

Jon nodded smiling. "I wish I had that much energy."

Trip laughed and said. "I don't know about you but I need something to eat."

Jon stood up and called Porthos who came running to him and then spotted Trip and gave him a joyous puppy greeting. Trip picked him up and the 3 of them walked out the door.

They dropped Porthos off in Jon's quarters and went to the mess hall. The meal wasn't the best but they found a lot of things to talk about and the company made all the difference in their enjoyment of the meal.

"There is a game on tonight." Jon said as they walked down the corridor to the crew quarters. "Want to watch in my quarters?"

Trip nodded and they headed to Jon's quarters.

Porthos was ecstatic to see his 2 favorite humans and couldn't decide which one to pay attention to. He brought toys from one to the other and they took turns playing with him. The evening passed quickly and comfortably.

Trip stood up and yawned after the game was over and said his goodnights to Jon and Porthos and headed out the door.

This time the door hadn't even shut when Porthos started scratching and howling and barking. Jon picked the howling squirming pup and shushed him.

"Porthos, enough!!! Quiet!!"

The dog paid no attention to him at all. He squirmed and wiggled until Jon was forced to put him down where he ran back to the door and barked with all his might. The door chimed and Jon hit the door release. Trip stood there looking half amused, half annoyed.

"Oh no, not again." He said as he stepped in the door as Porthos jumped on his legs hysterically.

Jon was not in the least bit amused and was more than a little annoyed as he watched Porthos in Trips arms.

"I have no idea why he's doing this. I might have to go to the vet and get a tranquilizer for him." Jon said reluctantly.

Trip rubbed the pup's head and said. "No, we don't need to do that. We're supposed to be smarter than him...we'll figure it out."

They both sat on the bunk and watched Porthos as curled up in between them. They looked at each other and Jon got up and got the pillow and blanket for Trip. Jon was reluctant to spend another night on the floor and certainly Trip would be feeling the same. He handed Trip the pillow and blanket and said. "I'm not looking forward to another night on the floor. Shall we share the bunk?"

Trip looked a little uncomfortable at this suggestion. Jon smiled a little at him and commented. "It's not a big deal. We slept in the same sleeping bag when we did cold weather survival...this is just puppy survival."

They both laughed and the tension was broken.

They dimmed the lights and Jon drifted off to sleep quickly tonight. It was oddly comforting to have Trip in the room and in the bed.

He was dimly aware in the middle of night of sleepily snuggling up against the warm form that was beside him. He woke gradually, totally relaxed and opened his eyes slowly to find himself looking into Trip's clear blue eyes. He felt an overwhelming urge to brush the hair back from Trip's forehead and his hand was halfway up to do just that when he came to his senses and dropped his hand. Trip smiled lazily at him and murmured.

"Good Morning."

Then he rolled over slowly and swung his legs over the bunk and sat up. Jon felt a movement and looked down to see Porthos getting up from the bottom of the bunk. He jumped down and padded over to his water dish and had a drink.

Watching him, Jon said to Trip. "We need to figure out what to do with this little guy. At the rate he's going, you'll never get back to your quarters or if you do then my neighbors and I won't be getting any sleep."

Trip nodded looking at Porthos. "There's got to be some kind of a training device that will keep him from barking like that."

Jon nodded in agreement. "I'll look into that before I go over to the ship this morning."

Trip headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a shower here this morning. I don't have time to go back to my quarters."

While Trip was showering, Jon took Porthos to the dog run and stopped by the veterinary office on the way back. He reluctantly took a collar that was designed to stop barking with the push of a remote button. He didn't put it on the pup though. It bothered him to have to use it but he and Trip needed to get back to their own quarters.

He dropped Porthos off in his quarters. Trip was already gone so he made his way back to Enterprise alone.

Most of his day was spent in meetings. He was thrilled to be the captain of the first deep space vessel but meetings were not his favorite things and he found himself growing annoyed and restless as the day progressed. His last duty of the day was to give a tour of Enterprise to several Starfleet Admirals and members of the Vulcan High Command. This was the only part of the day he enjoyed with the exception of his ongoing irritation with the Vulcans.

He met Trip in the mess hall in less than a jovial mood. He was tired and irritable. Trip tried several times to joke him out of the mood but after Jon glared at him for the fourth time, he gave it up. They finished their meal with Trip chatting and Jon nodding or muttering uhhuh at appropriate or inappropriate places. When the meal was over and Trip started to stand up, Jon finally realized how surly he had been. He put his hand out to Trip and said.

"I'm sorry, Trip. It was just not a good day but I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's ok, Jon. You want to talk it over?" Trip offered.

Jon shook his head. "No, I think a nice quiet evening reading is probably the best thing for me tonight, but thanks!" He smiled at his friend.

Trip put his hand on Jon's shoulder, smiled and said. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

After Trip left, Jon sat at the table for a few more minutes, then he got up and slowly made his way to his quarters. Porthos was ecstatic to see him and Jon got the pup's leash and took him to the dog run. He sat while the dog played and ran and made some new friends with a couple of other dogs. Jon had conversations with the owners. He was better known on the station than he would have liked, but their mission was pretty high profile. So he smiled and made small talk. Finally he decided getting back to his quarters would be the most relaxing thing to do. As they left the dog run, Porthos turned down the hall towards Trip's quarters. Jon pulled the leash and said.

"No, boy, we aren't going to Trip's tonight."

The dog resisted until Jon picked him up with an irritated sigh. It was all well and good that he liked Trip but this was getting ridiculous.

Back in his quarters, Jon grabbed a book that he had been trying to finish for weeks and lay on the bed to read. It was very quiet and he found himself missing Trip. They had spent so many of their evenings together that it was lonely there without him.

He thought maybe it was unhealthy for him to be feeling like this but he enjoyed Trip's company. He was more comfortable with Trip than anyone he had ever met. And truthfully he was attracted to him. When this happened, he had no idea but he accepted the feeling. He found himself reliving the last couple of mornings being so physically close to him. He thought Trip might be feeling the same way. He just wasn't comfortable acting on his feelings and possibly losing the relationship that he did have with Trip.

Sighing, he closed his book and started to turn out the light but just at that moment, Porthos jumped down and ran to the door. He scratched and whined and barked at the closed door.

"No, Porthos!" Jon said sternly. "Come back here and lay down." But the dog continued his whining and barking. Jon reluctantly got up and got the collar that he had gotten that morning. He really didn't have the heart to do this but he felt like he had no other options.

He got the collar on and waited. Porthos scratched at the collar for a few seconds and then raced to the door and started to bark again.

Jon hit the button and the collar gave him a little jolt. The dog stopped barking in surprise. He didn't seem hurt, which Jon was relieved to see. Then he started barking again. Jon hit the button again and this time the little dog yipped as if in pain. Jon's heart leapt up into his throat, he couldn't bear to hurt him. Then Porthos recovered and started barking again. Once again he hit the button and Porthos yipped again. This time he just sat and whined.

Jon's heart ached that he had to do that. He got up and petted the little dog, who licked him and started scratching and barking at the door again. This time he couldn't hit the button to deliver the shock, instead throwing the button on his desk in disgust. He wouldn't be using that again. He sat and listened to Porthos barking and whining in helpless frustration. He picked the dog up and tried to cuddle with him but the puppy was having none of that. The barking and whining continued until Jon was sure the occupants of the quarters beside him would hear.

Reluctantly he went to the com and just as he was keying in Trip's number, the door chimed. He moved away from the com and keyed open the door. There stood Trip. Jon grinned in relief at seeing him and Porthos launched himself at the young engineer. Trip squatted down and petted and cuddled the puppy. When they had had their reunion, Porthos jumped up on the bed expectantly. Jon and Trip exchanged a look and then laughed.

"How did you know?" Jon asked him.

Trip laughed. "It wasn't hard. I was walking back to my quarters and I heard the little guy barking. I figured you might need some help."

They both looked at the innocent looking puppy on the bunk. Trip went to the closet and got the blanket and the pillow and settled himself on the bed.

They chatted for a while. Jon relaxed and enjoyed the company. It seemed that his world was right again. He found himself venting the frustrations of the day to a sympathetic Trip.

Finally they turned out the lights and it wasn't long after sleep captured them before they both were curled up together. Jon was more awake this time then the first 2 nights and he found himself wrapping an arm around a peacefully sleeping Trip.

Jon woke very early on his back with Trip's head resting on his chest and he had his arm protectively around him. The soft blonde hair was tickling his nose and he stroked it gently with his free hand. Without thinking, he dropped a kiss on the top of his head and breathed in the scent of him. He lay there for a long time listening to Trip's quiet breathing and just enjoying the closeness. As he lay there thinking, he was aware that Trip had stirred. He moved his head and looked into Jon's eyes and smiled softly.

"Morning." He muttered without moving.

"Morning." Jon said in return and brought his hand up to stroke Trip's face. It seemed like such a natural thing to do that he didn't stop himself. He lightly stroked the side of Trip's face and held his breath as he waited for Trip's reaction.

Trip sighed contentedly. "hmmm...."

"Trip?" Jon muttered softly tightening his arm around him. Trip looked up and moved himself up until he and Jon were face to face.

"Is this real?" He muttered staring into Jon's eyes.

"It's real." Jon confirmed. "God, I've wanted to do this for such a long time." He said as he put his other arm around Trip. His eyes on Trip's lips wondering how they would taste. He didn't wait long to find out. He moved in and their lips touched. He reveled in the softness of them flicking his tongue out to lightly taste them. He felt Trip respond with a low moan and the kiss deepened. He drew him closer to him as their tongues dueled and explored.

Jon ran his hand down Trip's back, found the end of his t-shirt and slipped under until he encountered bare skin. His hand explored the softness of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. He let his hand slide down to the shorts and slipped his hand under the waistband and cupped one well-defined buttock. Trip responded by grinding his groin into Jon's as he slipped his hand under Jon's shirt and moved his hand over Jon's chest, rolling the nipples between his fingers until Jon was crazy with desire.

Breaking off the kiss reluctantly but with a need to breathe, Jon looked into Trip's blue eyes that were dark with passion. No words were needed; his own passion was mirrored in Trip's eyes. He quickly removed Trip's shirt as Trip was tugging on his. Bare skin met bare skin as they resumed the kiss, both groaning with need. Jon pushed Trip to his back. His mouth left Trip's and he kissed and nibbled down his neck to his chest. His hand caressed the hard belly as his mouth suckled the nipples to hard nubs. His hand moved lower and he tugged Trip's shorts off and shed his own in a matter of a couple of seconds.

The world narrowed to the passion, the need and the coming together. As they lay in each other arms after, Jon knew without a doubt that he had found what he had searched for all these years. Everything about this seemed so right. He squeezed Trip tight, put his mouth into the soft hair and whispered.

"I love you, Trip. I think I have for a long time."

Trip laughed softly and kissed Jon's mouth. " I love you too, Jon. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Two parts of a whole, that's us. "

Jon smiled, nodded in agreement and said. "I got a puppy and ended up with a family."

They both looked down as Porthos jumped up on the bunk; sat down and looked at them with a wide doggy smile and a very satisfied look on his face. Then he curled up contentedly and went to sleep.


End file.
